


By Your Side

by BornToLose



Category: Van Halen
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You miss Eddie while he's on tour.
Relationships: Eddie Van Halen/Reader





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> A little comfort fic I wrote for my wifey ❤

Since your boyfriend had left for his band's sixth tour, you'd been feeling more miserable than usual. Your depression was getting worse and aside from going to work and spending all day in an office, only occasionally forcing yourself to talk to coworkers when it was absolutely necessary, you were almost completely isolated.

You didn't even go out to meet your friends anymore. When they called, you said you were busy, tired or not in the mood to party. Given the opportunity, you stayed in bed or on the couch, watching whatever was on TV, if it genuinely interested you or not - you needed a distraction. You tried listening to music, but every guitar solo reminded you of Eddie and you turned the record player off again.

You had known you were going to miss him, but you hadn't thought it would be this bad. This was the first time he'd been away from home for longer than a week since the two of you had started dating. The past year, he had just been recording the new album and aside from the time he'd spent in the studio, you'd seen him almost every day.

But now you relied solely on phone calls initiated by him as you didn't know the number of every hotel the band was staying at. They weren't regular either because some days he would be too worn out to do much more than going back to the hotel and getting some sleep and you understood that, you really did. Still, you felt so lonely without having your boyfriend by your side.

Eddie was there when you needed him and he always managed to cheer you up when you didn't feel well. He was your soulmate and now it was like a part of you was missing.

The only person who was able to successfully reach out to you during this period was your best friend Keasha. She'd noticed that you were gloomy and decided to talk to you about it in an attempt to make you feel a little better. "Is it because Ed is on tour?"

That question was enough for you to pour your heart out. You told her about how you hadn't been able to do anything productive since he'd left, how you couldn't remember the last time you had gone out of the house except for work and how much you regretted declining Eddie's offer to quit your job and join him on tour. It was nice to have someone listen to you rambling, but you didn't miss him any less.

Time crawled by and you found yourself apathetically watching some morning show yet again. Suddenly, you felt a pair of hands covering your eyes from behind, followed by a familiar chuckle which immediately made you smile. "Guess who?"

"Eddie!" you squealed, turning around before pulling him into a hug. He fell over the backrest of the couch, his feet only missing the coffee table by a few inches as he landed next to you. You laughed and kissed him for what seemed like minutes. "Why are you home already?"

"We have two days off and while the guys are staying in town to relax and go shopping, I thought I'd visit you," Eddie explained, beaming. "Keasha told me that you've been growing lonely and I really missed you too, so now I'm here. Did I do a good job with the surprise?"

"You did! I missed you so much!" You hugged him even tighter and he kissed the top of your head.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me? Even if just for a week," he proposed with big eyes. "I think you'd like it on the road."

"I'll think about it. When are you leaving again?"

"Tomorrow at 7 pm. That means we have almost the whole weekend together to do whatever you like!"

"Plus the next week," you added with a smile as you climbed into his lap, laying your head on his shoulder.

"I knew you'd say yes," Eddie grinned, wrapping his arms around you.


End file.
